legend of shinigami
by najakun
Summary: author baru kalo banyak salah maklum


**Legend of shinigami**

Disclaimer: naruto milik masashi kishimoto,bleach milik Tite kubo

Warning:EYD ancur,tanda baca ga jelas,ooc,

Notes: gw author baru jadi mohon batuan nya

Chapter:1

Ditengah perang dunia shinobi 4 terjadilah sebuah ledakan besar yang diakibat kan oleh 1 bijudama yang di ciptakan oleh seekor juubi dan orang yang mengendalikan nya hanya berucap

"hahahaha... matilah kalian semua,dasar kalian shinobi-shinobi yang tidak berguna"dan orang yang berteriak itu di ketahui nama nya adalah uchiha madara, para shinobi yang terkena bijudama langsung terkapar tak berdaya

"semua mundur" ucap naruto

"tidak naruto kami akan slalu ada di sisi-mu, karena kami adalah teman-teman mu" ucap salah satu temanya yang bernama kiba,

"hah... kalian benar-benar keras kepala" ujar naruto yang masih terduduk lemah

'hey kurama,apa masih ada cara untuk mengalah kan bijuu sialan itu dan juga kakek sombong itu' batin naruto

'aku juga tak tahu bagaimana cara mengalahkan nya kita hanya bisa berharap ada sebuah keajaiban datang'ucap kurama/kyubi

(kembali ke dunia nyata) semua shinobi sedang digempur habis habisan oleh madara dan juga juubi semua nya kelelahan kehabisan chakra sedangkan para kage sedang sekarat para medic-nin pun juga sangat kelelahan dan suara ledakan kembali muncul dan para aliansi shinobi banyak yang mati sedangkan naruto masih mengumpulkan chakra senjutsu nya

'aku tidak akan membiarkan para shinobi mati sia sia' batin naruto

Setelah mengumpulkan chakranya naruto langsung membuat rasenshuriken ia langsung melemparkan nya kearah madara namun semua itu sia sia madara tidak bisa di kalahkan lalu naruto mengubah mode nya dalam mode bijuu dia langsung membuat 1 bijuudama yang lumayan besar lalu ia melepaskan nya didepan tubuh juubi tersebut lalu terdengarlah ledakan yang lumayan besar diiringi oleh auman juubi tersebut,itu hanya membuat juubi semakin marah juubi mencakar tubuh naruto sehingga ia jatuh terpelanting juubi mengarah kan bijuudama nya tepat kearah naruto yang masih ter-kapar lemah dan juubi menembakan bijuudama sebanyak 5 kali *boooomm* tedengar lah suara ledakan yang sangat besar namun malang bagi naruto tubuh nya hancur terbakar bijuudama juubi lalu jiwa naruto ditarik ke ruang hampa yang gelap dan tiada seorang pun yang ada disana kemudian naruto ter bangun dan menatap heran "ini dimana ya?"gumam dirinya sendiri kemudian terdengarlah suara

"hey, naruto kau sudah bangun?"ucap seseorang

"ya aku sudah bangun tapi maaf ini tempat apa ya?"ujar naruto

"kau berada di alam setelah kematian"

"hah berarti aku sudah mati dong,wuaaa aku tidak ingin mati sekarang bahkan aku belum menikah dan belum menjadi hokage, bisakah kau menghidupkan ku tolong"mohon naruto dengan mata pupy eyes nya *author langsung muntah*

Lalu orang itu menjawab "aku tak bisa menghidupkan mu tapi aku bisa langsung mengirim mu langsung ke soul society tanpa harus melewati berbagai tahap"

"memang soul solciety itu dimana?"tanya naruto

"itu di mana para shinigami tinggal kau bisa hidup tenang di sana"

"tapi di sana ada yang sepertiku juga kan?"tanya naruto

"ya di sana banyak yang sepertimu juga,tapi kamu harus ku lupakan masa lalu mu dan juga kyubi mu ku ambil" ujar orang itu

"baiklah aku terima persyaratannya"jawab naruto

Seketika itu juga naruto merasa kepala nya sungguh sangat pusing dan seketika itu juga dirinya pingsan

**Time skippp **

Naruto terbangun di sebuah pegunungan yang tertutupi oleh pepohonan yang lebat

'aku harus keluar dari hutan ini sebelum malam tiba' batin naruto

Setelah keluar dari hutan tersebut naruto melihat segerombolan manusia (*author:sebenernya sih roh tapi gw sebut manusia aja ya)

'sebaiknya aku ikutin saja mereka agar aku tahu kemana mereka pergi'batin naruto

Sambil berlari mengkuti segerombolan manusia tersebut naruto mengingat perkataan seorang yang tidak dikenal nya,lalu dia berucap 'jadi ini soul society ya' batin naruto setelah itu naruto menemukan sebuah gerbang yang sangat besar dan juga di jaga oleh 2 monster yang badan nya sama besar nya dengan gerbang itu, setelah sampai di gerbang yang besar itu segerombolan orang tersebut mulai memasuki nya bersama sama, dan tentunya naruto juga ikut masuk setelah masuk kedalam orang orang tersebut langsung di sambut dengan senang hati oleh kakek tua yang jenggot nya berwarna putih lalu dia berucap

"selamat datang di akademi shinigami aku adalah kapten divisi 1 dan namaku adalah yamamoto gonryusai, tujuan kalian di akademi ini adalah untuk menjadi shinigami yang kuat dan handal untuk menyeimbakan dunia roh dengan dunia manusia dan juga untuk menghalangi para holow masuk kedunia yang bukan dunia nya,sekian sambutan nya"ujar yamamoto

Lalu setelah itu segerombolan manusia tersebut di beri instruk si untuk mendaftarkan diri nya masing-masing ketempat registrasi

'boleh juga nih gw ikut lumayan buat cari kesibukan' batin naruto dan ia langsung menuju tempat registrasi setelah registrasi naruto di suruh untuk ke zanpaku realm lalu ia memasuki tempat tersebut dan tiba tiba sudah sampai di sebuah ruangan yang berasitektur jepang kuno tersebut

"huduh ko aku ada di tempat yang berbeda dari yang tadi ya,aaaa dimana aku sekarang?,ada yang bisa memberiku penjelasan"teriak naruto

Setelah itu munculah seorang lelaki berambut seperti pantat ayam

"hah kau berisik sekali mengganggu tidur ku saja"ujar lelaki panta ayam tersebut

"hey nama mu siapa?"tanya naruto

"oh aku sasuke, aku adalah roh dari zanpakutomu"ujar sasuke

"aish...pedang aja pake kok pake roh ya?"tanya naruo lagi

"yaiyalah kalo ga ada gue lu bakal gabisa pelepasan pertama sampai terakhir ni zanpakuto,ngerti ga?"ucap sasuke

Dengan polos nya ia menjawab"gue ko ga ngerti ya?"ujar naruto

"hah berarti lu itu bodoh!" ucap sasuke

"apa kau bilang aku ini bodoh, awas kau ya pantat ayam"bantah naruto

"ya memang kenyataan nya begitu"ucap sasuke

Setelah itu terdengar lah suara orang jatuh*buaaggh "haduh pantat ku sakit,hey sasuke kau ngapain disini?"tanya orang tersebut

"aku roh zanpaku nya bodoh!"ucap sasuke

"hey sasuke, dia siapa?,teman mu"tanya naruto

"ya dia itu teman ku"ucap sasuke

"hey siapa namamu?"tanya naruto

"oooooh aku mamori the princes of ice"jawab mamori

"oooh jadi kamu roh zanpaku juga selain si pantat ayam ini?"tanya naruto lagi

"yaa benar tapi kenapa aku bisa ada di sini ya padahal kan sudah ada kamu sasuke?"ucap mamori

"aaah soal itu aku juga tidak tau mamori-chan"ucap sasuke

"ooooh yasudah lah"ucap mamori

Lalu mereka ber-2 memberikan pedang mereka masing masing sasuke pedang nya berbentuk seperti pedang nya ichigo,kalau mamori pedang nya berbentuk samurai *yaa seperti punya rukya kuciki

"jagalah orang yang paling kau cintai"ucap mamori seraya memberikan pedang nya ke naruto setelah itu naruto menaruh nya di pinggang nya

"gunakan sebijak mungkin"ucap sasuke dengan nada dingin nya

"kami akan slalu ada bersamamu naruto"ujar mamori

Dan naruto hanya menjawab "yosh aku harus menjadi kuat supaya jadi shinigami yang hebat"ucap naruto

Setelah itu naruto kembali ke soul society ke tempat akademi setelah naruto keluar zanpaku realm tubuh nya bersinar dan munculah kedua pedang nya tersebut semua orang terkejut atas ke 2 pedang naruto tersebut lalu dia berucap"aish... kenapa kalian menatap ku seperti itu"ucap naruto polos dengan tampang tanpa dosa lalu naruto mendapat pujian dari semua orang karna zanpakuto nya ada 2 dan berbeda bentuk, para shinigami yang sudah lulus di akademi pun bertanya tanya kenapa bisa seorang murid akademi bisa punya 2 pedang zanpaku bahkan berbeda bentuk nya

'heh...kenapa mereka bertepuk tangan kepada ku ya?'tanya naruto dalam pikiran nya

'mereka itu bertepuk tangan karena pedang mu ada 2 bodoh' ucap sasuke

'oooh jadi itu yaa'naruto berucap dalam hatinya

'aihh kenapa kau bisa ada dalam pikiran ku sasuke?'ucap naruto

'yabisa lah kan gw ada di punggung lu dobe'ucap sasuke

Naruto hanya bisa ber'oh'ria

'terus kemana mamori-chan?'tanya naruto

'aku ada di sini naruto-kun'jawab mamori

'ooh'ujar naruto.

Apakah yang akan terjadi pada naruto saat di akademi nantikan chapter 2 nya

Mohon review nya

I'm out


End file.
